


Draco's Lucky Hat

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drunken Confessions, Get Lucky, HP: EWE, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco attends a "get lucky" party where Potter can't seem to keep his hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Lucky Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This Bloody Cat (lulum26c)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+Bloody+Cat+%28lulum26c%29).



> **Warning(s):** *Drunken Confessions. Possible Americanisms*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Notes:** All my thanks to **celestlyn** for the beta! I hope you like this, TBC  <3 Initially, I'd given up on this story after the first 90 words. I had all but abandoned it for a month. Then, I decided to to art for the fest instead. After the art was created, the story begged to be written based on Draco's hat. I hope you guys like it! I do have a thing for hats!

"Your lips are dry."

Draco turned to look at the man who'd just whispered the words a little too close to his ear. He raised an eyebrow in response first, then followed it with a question. "What?"

"You keep licking them," Potter replied.

Draco scowled at Potter and started to walk away. 

"Now, wait a minute," Potter said, grabbing Draco by one of the belt loops on Draco's trousers and pulled Draco towards him. "I want to talk."

"Unhand me, Potter!" Draco demanded.

Potter pouted, but did not do as was requested. 

Draco sighed with all the annoyance he could muster up and finally gave in. Potter was _clearly_ intoxicated. "What do you wish to talk about?" he asked rather calmly.

"Your lips..." Potter pointed at them drunkenly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What about them?"

Much to Draco's surprise, Potter blushed, looked down at his feet and after a moment of just standing still, walked away.

A few minutes later, Draco saw Potter pouring a refill of the mysterious party punch. Now he understood why Potter was being so weird. Clearly George Weasley had spiked the punch and Potter had fallen victim. No one else seemed to be drinking it.

"I'm having trouble locating my shoes."

It was a quiet half hour before Potter came seeking Draco out again and found something else to harass him about. 

"Why are you telling me?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. Potter seemed to have lost his glasses, too. 

"I don't know. Can't you place a Summoning Charm or something?" Potter asked, scowling at Draco. 

"Can't you?" Draco countered.

"Oh yeah. I guess." Potter shrugged. "Dunno why I took them off anyway. I was looking for this magazine, then I sat on the sofa, then my glasses..." Potter touched his face and realised that he in fact, did not have his glasses on. "Is that why you're so blurry?"

"How do you know it's _me_ , anyway?"

"Please." Potter waved a hand in the air. "Malfoy, I'd know you anywhere." Then he hugged Draco and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Erm...Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Your shoes."

"Oh, right." Potter lifted his head, grabbed Draco's hand, and led him to the other room.

Everyone else at the party looked at them for a brief moment, and then looked away. No one even batted an eyelash. Draco reckoned they were used to seeing Potter pissed.

"Sit on the sofa."

After Potter put on his glasses, he looked at Draco and grinned. It was almost as if he was happy to discover it really was Draco he'd been tormenting. 

"Why do I need to sit on the sofa?"

Potter rolled his eyes. " _Because_ then I can finally put the hat on you."

"What hat?"

"This hat!" Potter mumbled a Summoning Charm and a giant Leprechaun hat came flying into his hands. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Draco snapped.

"It's your lucky hat, Malfoy." Potter grinned at him again. "It matches your shirt."

"And _why_ do I need a lucky hat?"

"Because if you wear it, then no one will try to pull you. It'll tell everyone you are _taken_."

"I—uh—what? I don't think that's what a lucky hat means, Potter."

"Didn't you _read_ the invitation for this party?" Potter's condescending tone, drunk or not, was driving Draco mad.

Draco scowled at him. 

" _Everyone_ knows "get lucky party," means you're here to find someone to pair up with."

"Oh, _everyone_ knows, do they?" Draco retorted.

"Yes. Now wear it!"

"Potter, I don't want to wear this stupid hat!"

Potter's head hung low as he placed the hat on the table next to the sofa and walked out of the room.

"What do _you_ want?"

Draco had looked for Potter for almost an hour. After he'd left the room, Draco stood around for awhile, waiting for Potter to return, then sat on the sofa. He thought maybe Potter was waiting for him to do that, but still, Potter had not come back. Realising he might've hurt drunk Potter's feelings slightly annoyed Draco. He was infuriated with himself for actually caring. No one _else_ seemed to care that Potter was walking around making an arse of himself.

When Draco had finally found him in the garden, Potter gave him a death glare.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right," Draco said softly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." That probably wasn't a good answer. "I mean—just want to make sure you'll get home safe, is all. I think you're more drunk than you realise."

"Why do you say that?"

Draco shook his head. Why had he decided to get involved? " _Because_ , you're hugging me every chance you get. You want to put a stupid hat on me—I mean you want people to think I'm with you?"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Potter—"

"That's okay. I understand. You don't want me."

"I have no idea what you're on about, Potter."

"I like you, Malfoy. There, I said it." Potter brushed past him before Draco even had a chance to react.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Draco couldn't find the bloody thing for a while. He'd left the hat in the room and after Potter had run past him, Draco had returned searching for it. Eventually he had to mutter, " _Accio_ Potter's lucky hat," and the green monstrosity came flying to him. 

Then he walked around the party looking for Potter, again. Potter had a knack for becoming invisible. Draco wouldn't put it past Potter if he had brought his Invisibility Cloak with him.

"I think it's my lucky hat," Draco said.

"That means..."

"That means I belong to someone and no one else can have me." Draco smiled at Potter, who looked stunned.

"Oh. I hope they're nice."

"They're kind of a prat, actually. But, they're my prat."

Potter grabbed the back of his neck and gently rubbed it. He must have started sobering up. "Anyone I know?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, do you know a prat with green eyes who can't hold his alcohol?" Potter's eyes widened and Draco stepped a foot closer. He grabbed Potter's arm and looked intently in his eyes. "You could have just told me you liked me before you started to drink so much."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Maybe."

Potter released an exasperated sigh. "Will you kiss me now?"

"Definitely."

* * *

* * *

Thank you for reading

* * *


End file.
